Fellen
Status Family Personal relationships Inheritance Cuisine "Those of fel blood are people of the desert. Fierce, stoic, and cutthroat. Though they may travel far and wide, some even settling as far as the Kushan mountains, they never lose that feral streak that allowed them to take the desert for their own" ''-Family Hearth caravan journal- '''Fellen' or Fel blooded are a strain of stable ab human that hails from the Felwinds Desert, a massive stretch of barren sandy desert broken by the occasional mountain or canyon. The ab human species that live in this desert are characterized by high, pointed ears, elongated canines, and pointed features. Their morphology appears similar to the Woag with slimmer, more agile if frail builds more suited to the hot dry climate of their origin. Fellen have no official nation, being a very tribal people by nature, with the only populations made exclusively by fel blooded bein within the Felwind desert or small communities in the eastern Bloc Physical characteristics Fellen tend to be very lithe, flexible and agile, however are more prone to bone breakage than primary strain humans. Their eyes tend to be slitted and highly reflective in low light situations. Fellen have poor endurance, their physiology best suited to swift bursts of motion and often require on average 10 hours of rest per night. Presence in Soi Felwinds Desert The homeland of the Fellen people, this area of Soi has the highest density of their population, still being sparse comparative to other areas. During the Dawn Era a famine affected the water giving cacti of the area causing a temporary exodus, with the vast majority of their kind returning after a decade long wandering of the areas around Soi, being almost always confronted with hostility. The Fel blooded living in the desert tend to be wary of outsiders and avoidant. Kushan Encircled territories ''' The Encircled territories welcomed a large population of Fellen refugees during the '''Dawn era. An exodus from the Felwind desert prompted by a pronounced famine. One of the groups to survive the exodus and not return to their desert encountered The Technocracy who welcomed them into the fold. Mesquaki forest The Mesquaki forest being home to the twin temples of life and death, collects knowledge on medicine and the ability to remain unseen respectively. The Fellen, having knowledge of both these fields drew the attention of the Immortal leader of the twin temples. Members of the Fel blooded were brought to live among the Mesquaki and shared their knowledge after settling. Broken Kingdom Due to their close proximity to the Encircled territories and Felwinds desert, travellers from the Broken Kingdom often come into contact with traveling Fellen attached to Kushani or Technocracy ambassadors The Fellen like the Woag are human enough in appearance to avoid being labeled as monsters, but the frail nature of the people and their cultural reserve render them generally distrusted by the People of Stone. The tendency towards quiet, the apprehension to touching, and the distant behavior of the Fellen see them labeled as shifty, conniving, and untrustworthy. A common jeer is to count one's fingers after having been close to a Fellen, holding the hand high to show that the Fellen has not managed to steal your fingers. Culture Status Family Personal relationships Inheritance Cuisine Conservationism The Fel blooded come from a land of few resources, scarce food and water. The Fellen as a culture take only what they need and ensure everything they take is replaced. Being wasteful of resources considered a tremendous social faux pass Category:Abhumans